Oklahoma City Memorial
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A short ceremony that had to be held...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part.The character of Jackie St. George belongs to me though... 

sorry folks, but itÕs either this or cry some more, and I just canÕt do that... 

Oklahoma City Memorialby Sheryl Martin 

They had decided to have the ceremony in a private park, away from the public and the press. Fifty of them stood in the newly-grown grass, waiting for Assistant Director Skinner to approach the podium and speak. Fox Mulder bit his lip, seeing the tension in the group. He looked down beside him where Dana Scully held onto his arm, her eyes already watering. 

Walter Skinner stood apart from the crowd, his eyes on the ground as he tried to find the words. Suddenly he looked up, along with the rest of the agents. 

The RCMP colour guard approached, the three scarlet uniforms carrying the Canadian and American flags; the centre man a trumpet. Jackie St. George led them, dressed sharply in a black jacket and skirt. The squad stepped back and snapped to attention as she stopped in front of Skinner, her eyes meeting his. He smiled sadly, nodding to her. 

Turning around she motioned with her chin to the men, who took up a distant position at the back of the crowd. She walked over to stand in front of them. Fox and Dana met her eyes once, nodding in unison. Skinner went to the podium. 

ÒWe all know the risks we assume upon accepting this job; this title. But there are times when we wonder at the cruelty of man upon man.Ó he paused. ÒThe thin line between combatant and noncombatant has always been there; and we always prayed that it wouldnÕt ever be crossed so close to home. But what happened Wednesday was a vicious reminder of the length people will go to; the pain they will inflict upon innocents.Ó Dana closed her eyes, seeing the child in the firefighterÕs arms. ÒI wish I could tell you why; I wish I could tell you that there was a reason for this. But I canÕt. We may never know the truth. And even if we do -- it may not be what you want.Ó Fox put a hand to his face, wiping the tears away. ÒI knew some of those people... they were all somebodyÕs friends; parent; partner; lover. And now theyÕve been taken from the people they love in a swift brutal act of insanity. And none of us will ever be the same.Ó He licked his lips before continuing. ÒSometimes we forget that there are so many wars to fight; so many enemies out there. But then something like this happens and we are shocked back into the real world.Ó Fox felt Dana begin to shake. Turning to her, he embraced her as she began to sob. ÒWe will find these men, we will bring them to justice. But that wonÕt bring the children back. LetÕs not make their deaths meaningless -- let us vow to continue the mission -- to keep fighting. To keep fighting until we win...Ó His eyes went to Jackie. Her fists tightly clenched, she motioned to the trumpeter; who began the slow notes of The Last Post. 

As the flags slowly dipped towards the ground, the group stood silently, the ghostly television images swirling through their minds. After a minute of silence, Skinner nodded. 

ÒDismissed.Ó The honour guard marched out, leaving Jackie behind. The crowd slowly moved away, peeling off in pairs and threes to talk and mourn. Dana pulled herself up from his chest, her eyes red. Nodding, Fox hugged her tightly, his own face still damp. 

Skinner stood to one side alone, his eyes on the ground. St. George approached him, gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder. 

ÒJackie...Ó His hands began to shake. Taking the few steps closer, she held him as he began to cry into her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she pulled him close, hearing the quiet sobs. 

They all stood for a minute, no one wanting to speak. Finally Skinner stood up again, tugging at his tie. Clearing his throat, he sighed. Jackie took his arm, leading him away from the podium. Fox pulled DanaÕs face up, lightly touching his lips to her forehead as he let go. She reached for his hand, holding it tightly as they walked towards the parking lot. They all met by the cars in the cool wind. 

ÒLetÕs get back to work.Ó Skinner said hoarsely.********************** 


End file.
